dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! dragons
Dragons are one of the many monster types in the Yu-Gi-Oh card game and anime, it is arguably one of the most popular types in the game. While some of the dragons listed below may not be listed as dragons themselves, they count as they are draconian in appearance. (please note, in order to keep from overloading the server or whatever, we will only be mentioning mainly the cards that are signature cards of main characters and cards related related to them (Synchro relative, Fusion relative, powered down relative, etc, etc) that have appeared in the anime and/or manga, all other cards will be put on a list at the bottom) Dragon type monsters Blue-Eyes White Dragon Blue-Eyes is one of the most iconic cards in the game, it is a western dragon that mainly is seen standing on its hind legs. It is the siganture card of Seto Kaiba the main antagonist of the first series. It is revealed that in ancient Egypt a sickly girl with blue eyes named Kisara had the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in sacrificing her life, she releses the spirit of the dragon. Blue-Eyes has made appearances in all the anime sereis except for 5D's, however in the English dub, Jack does mention Blue-Eyes by name. Paladin of White Dragon Paladin of White Dragon is Blue-Eyes' adolescant form, it can be used to summon out its older self. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Blue-Eyes Ultime Dragon is one of Blue-Eyes powered up forms, by fusing three of them together it creates a three headed dragon, the most powerful non effect fusion monster in the game. It can then be upgraded into Dragon Master Kight, which gains power for every dragon on your field. Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon Azure-Eyes is a new advanced form of Blue-Eyes that was revealed last year, it is a Synchro monster that can use Blue-Eyes as monster to summon it, on your next turn you can use Azure-Eyes to bring Blue-Eyes back. Red-Eyes Black Dragon Red-Eyes is another iconic card in the game that rivals Blue-Eyes despite being less poweful. Red-Eyes is the siganture card of Joey, a protagonist in the original series. He obtained the card from Rex Raptor and has won many duels with it. During the battle city arc, Joey lost the card to a thief, Yugi won the card back and attemoted to give it back, but Joey refused. Yugi then used the card for a while then gave it back to Joey after battle city was over. Like Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes also has many advanced counterparts. Also like Blue-Eyes Red-Eyes has also appeared in most of the anime series except for 5D's, unles you count Paradox using Malefic Red-Eyes in the Yu-Gi-Oh movie. Black Skull Dragon Black Skull is one of Red-Eyes' advanced forms. Fusing Summoned Skul and Red-Eyes creates this creature. Curse of Dragon Curse of Dragon is a monster card that Yugi uses frequently, it appears to be a dying eastern dragon with wings. It helped Yugi win his duel against Weevil Underwood and in a later season, stood up against a Five-Headed Dragon. Gaia The Dragon Champion Gaiai the Dragon Champion is an advanced form of Curse of Dragon, fusing Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon will gain you this might beast. Armed Dragon Armed Dragon (levels 3-10) is a card the the rival for Yu-Gi-Oh GX uses. Stardust Dragon Stardust Dragon is the signature card of Yusei Fudo, the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, it is a white bipedal dragon with an interestig looking head. It has three horns on the back of its head and one in the front where its nose would be. Instead of the traditional breath weapons, Stardust Dragon breathes something that looks like stardust and in the English dub, its attack is called Cosmic Flare. It has not been seen or mentioned since 5D's ended. Stardust's effect allows it to negate the destruction of one card on the field by sacrificing itself, it can then be summoned at the end of the turn. Stardust Xialong Stardust Xialong is an adolescant form of Stardust, unlike the other forms of Stardust, it is an Eastern dragon bearing only Stardust's three head horns. Debris Dragon Debris Dragon is an adolescant form of Stardust, it is smaller is size compared to Stardust but shares many physical traits of Stardust. Majestic Star Dragon Majestic Star Dragon is the first advanced form of Stardust, it is taller and more slender than Stardust, Stardust's arms seem to have melded with its wings now and it appears to have some Eastern dragon in it. Majestic Stardust can negate a monsters effect and turn it on itself. At the end of your turn, you return Majestic Star Dragon to your deck and bring back Stardust. Shooting Star Dragon Shooting Star Dragon is the second advanced form of Stardust, it is also taller than the original Stardust but has a more similar appearance to Stardust than Majestic Stardust. It has larger wings that almost look like those of an airplane, armor in the entire front of its body, and its head is smaller by comparisson to the original Stardust's. Shootig Star can attack multiple times per turn (depending on what you draw), negate cards from being destroyed, and can stop attacks by banishing itself. Shooting Quasar Dragon Shooting Quasar Dragon is the final advanced form of Stardust, it looks least like Stardust compared to the other advanced forms. Its hands are bigger than its arms, Stardust's horn on the front of its head has increased in size and changed shape a bit, and its wings are now in an X-like shape on its back. Like Shooting Star Dragon, it can attack multiple times per turn depending on how many monsters you used to summon it, it can negate card effects, period, and when it leaves the field you can get out Shooting Star Dragon. Interestingly enough, this is the only advanced form of Stardust that doesn't need Stardust as Synchro Material. Other family members Dragon Knight Draco Equiste Dragon Knight Draco Equiste, while not exclusive to the Stardust Dragon family, does have a similar appearance to Stardust, it is summoned by fusing a dragon synchro monster and a warrior and can gain the effect of a dragon synchro in your graveyard. Stardust Spark Dragon Stardust Spark Dragon is a light attribute counterpart to Stardust, used by Yusei's manga counterpart. It has all of the same physical traits, except its card art faces the opposite way of Stardust. It can prevent the destruction of one card on the field once per turn. It is later revealed to be a Tuner Monster. Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr is a level 12 evolved version of Sparks. It has an appearance which resembles that of Shooting Star Dragon with the head of Majestic Star Dragon. It also has 12 wings. It can also negate the destruction of cards and then destroy the same number of cards. If it is in your graveyard, you can banish it to bring back one of your Stardust monsters. Malefic Stardust Dragon Malefic Stardust Dragon is a dark counterpart to Stardust, it is summoned by banishing Stardust from your deck. The only physical difference between Stardust and Malefic Stardust is the black armour Malefic Stardust wears. Red Dragon Archfiend Red Dragon Archfiend is the signautre card of Jack Atlas, the major rival of 5D's. It, like Stardust is bipedal and, as its name implies, is red in color. It has three demon-like horns, two on the side of its mouth, one on top of its head. Despite being Dark attributed, it breathes fire. Red Dragon Archfiend can destroy all defense position monsters your opponent controls when it attacks. Majestic Red Dragon Majestic Red Dragon is one of the two advanced forms of Red Dragon Archfiend. It, like Majestic Stardust, appears to have more Eastern Dragon in it than the original Red Dragon Archfiend. It cannot be destroyed by card effects. If it attacks, all defense postion monsters are destroyed. It can also negate a monster's effect and then gains the target's attack points. It also returns to the deck and Red Dragon Archfiend is brought back once again. Red Nova Dragon Red Nova Dragon is the final advanced form of Red Dragon Archfiend and the most powerful form. It gains a second pair of wings, its horns draw closer to its face which make it seem more ram-like, and a large club-like ornament at the end of its tail. It cannot be destroyed by card effects, gains 500 attack points for every tuner in your graveyard, and can negate attacks by banishing itself. Black Rose Dragon Black Rose Dragon is the signature card of Akiza, a protagonist for 5D's. She is a bipedal black skinned dragon with red rose covered wings, a thorny tail, two thorn like horns on either side of her head, and two long vines hanging off the back of her head like hair. Despite being fire attributed, she breathes rose petals. Black Rose Dragon can destroy every card on the field when she's summoned, or alternatively, you can banish a plant monster from your graveyard and have a monster your opponent controls atttack points go to zero. Blue Rose Dragon Like Stardust, Black Rose Dragon has a younger counterpart, Blue Rose Dragon, a small bird-like dragon with blue rose petal covered wings and no legs. Blue Rose Dragon can summon Black Rose Dragon from the graveyard when it is destroyed. Black-Winged Dragon Black Winged Dragon is the signature card of Crow Hogan, a protagonist introduced late in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Like Crow himself, Black-Winged Dragon was introduced late in the series, being the second to last Signer Dragon introduced overall. Black-Winged Dragon appears to be an amphiptere, a legless, armless dragon with two wings, it has a bird like face with a feathery mane starting at the back of its head, and two feathered wings as well as a long featherd tail. Black-Winged Dragon can stop card effects from burning you by losing 700 attack points each time, as well as by removing all the Black-Wing counters on it, you can decrease the attack points of a monster your opponent controls as well as burn your opponent for the same amount. Unlike most Signer Dragons, Black-Wing has no family. Ancient Fairy Dragon Ancient Fairy Dragon is the signature card of Luna, one of the protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, she is confirmed female. Ancient Fairy Dragon is a large fairy dragon with two buterfly like wings, a blue body, and hair that potrudes from behind her mask. Ancient Fairy Dragon has many effects, she can special summon a level four or below monster from your hand (provided you skip your battlephase) destroy a field spell, as well as give you 1000 life points and allows you to add a field spell to your hand. Fairy Dragon It is not specified as to whether the card Fairy Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon are related, nut many fans speculate that they are, given that both of them are fairy dragons and Fairy Dragon may have had a long time to mature into Ancient Fairy Dragon. Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon is an Xyz monster and the first "Number" card to be used in the Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL anime. It appears to be a six-winged wyver like dragon whuch has six spikes that may be its legs, six horns on its head, and a long fin on the back of its neck. It can power itself up twice by detaching an overlay unit once a turn. It appears in the first episode of ZEXAL by Shark, and with it almost wins until Astral intervenes, gives Yuma Number 39: Utopia and manages to beat Shark and Yuma obtains Leviathan Dragon. Yuma has used Leviathan Dragon very rarely, only two other times. It currently has no NumberC version, however there is a fan made version that seems to be viable for the real one. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is the signature card of Kaito, the main rival of the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal anime. It is a bipedal dragon with purple armour in its chest and bright white skin, two horns on the side of its mouth, and segmented wings. Galaxy-Eyes appears in almost every duel Kite is in. Galaxy-Eyes can banish itself as well as an attack target and then return at the end of the turn and if the attack target was an Xyz monster, Galaxy-Eyes gain 500 attack points for each overlay unit it head attached to it prior to being banished. Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon Is baby form of Photon dragon (never used in by Kaito), by tributes this card you can summon a Galaxy-Eyes from you hand or graveyard and can attaches ownself to a Galaxy-Eyes Xyz monster. In the card artwork, depicts the born of Photon Dragon, from a cosmic nebulosa, which are a cloud in space. Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon The true form of Photon Dragon, haves a diferent armor and three tails, have first seen in the final duel of Kaito and Mizael, instence of the breath weapon, Prime Photon shoots a beam from hand. He can gains ATk equal to the sum of the total rank of all Xyz monster in field multiplied by 200 Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Tachyon Dragon is the signature card of Mizael, rival of Kaito (the main rival of the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal anime). Like Photon Dragon, Tachyon Dragon is a purple bipedal dragon, but haves a mechenical aparence. His effect can negates the effects of all other cards in field, return the ATK and DEF of that negated cards to they original value, also can gains 1000 ATK (in anime gains 1000 for each card affected, in the real life gains for each time that a opponent card effect resolves). Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Is a advanced form of Tachyon Dragon, they collor cahnges to yellow, haves three heads instence of one and two pair of wings whit a difent disigne. His effect can negates all other card in field (in anime return all cards used in this turn to the place and position during the start of the turn) similar to a return in the time. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Anime Dragons Category:Manga Dragons